


Another Day

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [32]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Dukexiety - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Making Out, Short Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sometimes your werewolf boyfriend feels the need to hunt even though you're a vampire, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Tall Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vampire Deceit | Janus Sanders, Virgil is more dominant than his boyfriend, Werewolf Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Werewolf Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, cursing, hey wait a second, no graphic violence but there is eating and biting, that came out wrong, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Remus and Virgil weren't monsters.  They were a happy, loving couple.It just happened to be that they turned into a wolf-man and drank blood respectively.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivia_Ivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Ivy/gifts).



> I have a new username!  
> Thank you to those who suggested. I chose this because not all my fics are about serial killers. It was inspired by the idea from ThisIsMe3 who said AnonymousTheKillerWriter because I wanted to keep it mysterious and weird.  
> I may move into more mature categories as I continue, but I may get too nervous about writing smut, so who knows.

Remus liked being scratched behind the ears, which Virgil was happy to oblige to. It made his boyfriend almost purr on his lap. It was fun for both of them, especially when work got too difficult and they needed a break. Virgil would have to put everything down to accommodate his boyfriend getting comfortable on his lap, and he was fine with it. Remus would bury his face in Virgil's neck, whining as Virgil began his scratching. It was their routine, and they loved it. Even if they're roommates, all but Patton, thought their affection was gross.

"How was work?" Virgil mumbled, putting down his book as Remus curled against him. He lifted his hand, scratching lightly as Remus let out a sigh.

"Boring and long. I missed you. How was your day?"

"I had to put down a couple animals at the shelter. They took them home to bury them, so I couldn't bring you any snacks. I'm sorry."

Remus kissed him gently, opening his mouth right away. He felt Virgil trace his canines with his tongue. He pulled back slowly, running his fangs across his lips, kissing and nibbling at his neck. Remus ran his fingers through his hair, smiling. "You hungry, love?"

Virgil pulled away, scraping his fangs against his neck as he did so. "Remus, I love you more than life itself, and that's saying a lot since I can't die, but werewolf blood tastes weird. It's an acquired taste, like zombie blood. I can't get into it. It's like the difference between goat, cow, and sheep cheese. Some people love goat cheese, but I can't stomach it. That's what werewolf blood is like. It's very strong and gamey. I like it, but only on occasion. It has to be paired with a good wine or else it's too bitter. It's unbearable when you're in your transformed form. There's hair everywhere, and the taste is so much more intense."

"That didn't stop you from taking my--"

"Shut up!" Virgil was bright red, pushing him off his lap. "You can fuck right off with that one. I'll ask Patton when he gets home tonight. He usually lets me drink from him."

"Aww, let me back on your lap. I earned this. I had a blah kind of day. I miss you."

"Not after the last comment."

"You're just mad because you hate being submissive."

"I do. It's the worst. I don't know how you put up with it. It's humiliating. I hate being handled."

"That's fine. I like being handled and humiliated."

"I know you do. You're weird like that. I love how weird you are."

"I love you too, and I can promise you won't have to do that again until the next full moon which is coming up, so be prepared."

"Alright, topic change. Any plans for tonight?"

"I'm going hunting for deer. Roman's coming with me. You want anything? People? Deer blood? Any other kind of animal blood?"

"I have Patton and Logan. It's fine. Thank you." Virgil pressed another kiss to his lips, crossing his legs as soon as he sat up again. He was stubborn; Remus had to give him that. If he said no more sitting on his lap, he meant it. "When do they all get home? I know Janus just left for his night shift."

"Roman gets back soon. We're hunting right when he comes back. Pat and Logan get home around the same time, but you may be alone for a little bit before they get here. Will you be okay alone?"

"I'll be fine. I might miss you since I only got to see you for five minutes, but I'll be able to hold you later. I'll finish my book. Have a snack. I mean, I can eat food. I just need blood for nutrients. Food tastes good. I might make a sandwich."

"Alright, well, avoid the garlic mayo. We don't want the same thing that happened last week. Seriously, you've been a vampire for how long?"

"I've told you this before. I was allergic to garlic before I was turned into a vampire. Not all vampires are allergic to garlic. It's just me because of something I've had for millenniums. Just like how you can wear silver rings. It's a myth that humans made up to make us less scary, and it's all stupid shit."

"That's worse. The fact you forgot about an allergy you've had for longer than what I just said? That's so much worse."

"Garlic was the seventh ingredient! I don't want to read all of that!"

"It says on the label that it's garlic mayo."

Virgil mimicked him before sticking out his tongue. Remus poked it, instantly getting his finger bit. Virgil closed his eyes, sucking with his fangs.

"I thought you didn't like werewolf blood?" Remus teased, petting his head. Virgil didn't pull away, making his words muffled.

"I'm really hungry, and the finger doesn't give much blood, so the taste isn't as strong." 

"I think you actually like my blood."

"I like biting you, and the hunger influenced me to drink. Shut up."

"I'll shut up when you stop feeding."

Virgil glared, but he didn't release. He kept drinking as Remus pinched his cheek. Once their front door opened, Virgil released his finger. Some blood dribbled from Remus, but it was fine. Roman walked in, putting down his bag. He turned, seeing the bloody finger and Virgil licking his lips.

"Virgil! You said you hated werewolf blood! Why are you drinking Remus' blood? You refuse to drink mine!"

Virgil groaned, sliding down his seat. "I was hungry! Leave me alone! I'm gay!"

"We're all gay, Virgil. Look, if you two were doing something weird in the common space, fine. You shouldn't since we all live here, but it's fine if you two clean up. Just make sure no one walks in on you. Remus, are you ready to go hunting? I told Patton we'd bring home a lot of meat for him to cook."

"I'm excited to hunt! Been awhile since we got a good chase!" Remus got up, pecking Virgil on the lips before following his brother out of the house.

Virgil grabbed his book, tapping his foot as he waited for his roommates to come home. Once Patton and Logan walked through the door, Virgil attached himself to Patton's wrist, feeding. Patton wasn't fazed. He continued his conversation with Logan, walking and leading Virgil to the kitchen to sit down. Logan got him orange juice and a pack of cookies, the same you would get for donating blood. Virgil finished feeding, sheepishly apologizing for just biting and not waiting for everyone to have dinner. Patton patted his head, drinking his orange juice. Virgil licked the bite marks as an apology and so he could get the excess blood.

He heard about their days as they waited for the twins to return. Once they did and food was made, Logan rolled up his sleeve for Virgil to feed more. Dinner was normal, Remus holding Virgil's hand as he fed. It was getting pretty late, so they decided to call it a night. Virgil was getting changed with Remus, ignoring his teasing about how he was supposed to be nocturnal.

"You need to shut up. I'll go sleep with Patton if you keep this up."

"No! No, come back. Hey, you're welcomed in my bed."

"Bite me."

"I'll claim you during the full moon. I can bite the mark, if you want." 

Virgil collapsed on the bed, groaning. Remus rubbed his back, smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"I hate you."

"I'm sorry--"

"I'm in so much fucking pain. You couldn't just stop at all?"

Remus laughed nervously. The full moon was up for three nights, and they both took off of work for the week. Virgil dealt with a lot in the past couple of days. Remus never really remembered what he did when he turned. Before he met Virgil, he'd wake up bloody, raw meat in his mouth. After he met Virgil and began dating him, however, he woke up to his boyfriend marked and exhausted. Virgil needed awhile to recover after that. Still, Virgil reassured him that yes, he did consent, and yes, he'd be there the next time the moon was full. Remus would hold himself back until Virgil gave him verbal permission, apparently. He wasn't a monster, after all.

"I'm sorry Virgil. Want me to get you blood?"

"I'll drink yours. I can't move, and I don't want anyone to see me like this."

Remus gave him his arm, smiling as he began to drink. "I'm sorry you had to be submissive."

"I'll actually rip your penis off if you do that again anytime soon. I'll end you."

Remus nuzzled into his neck, kissing the mate mark he left. Virgil hit his arm, muffled complaints coming out of his mouth. He reached up, scratching Remus' neck lightly.

It was just part of their routine.

**Author's Note:**

> Author fact: I hated every second of writing 'canines with his tongue'  
> Hated it.  
> I do enjoy vampirexwerewolf


End file.
